Scourge and Sonic
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Scourge and Sonic one shots. I do requests so send those in, give me ideas on what more to write. Romance or obsession, fluff or angst I'll write them. Rated T and I'll switch it up to M if it gets too, inappropriate.


It was a great morning so far for Sonic, he woke up feeling refreshed and made breakfast for all of his friends who stayed the night to relax and kickback since Eggman has been quiet for a few days. Sonic made pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, toast and even made some orange juice as well. Sonic doesn't cook that often, but when he does he goes all out and everyone always wants a second or third helping.

"You're sure in a good mood buddy." Knuckles commented, Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. Knuckles wasn't the only friend to stay over. There was Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow surprisingly, Tails obviously he lives here but he's been pulling a few all-nighter's to Sonic's dismay and sleep has finally caught up to the young kitsune, Sally and Amy. Sonic's mood slightly diminished at the thought of Sally and Amy. Those two have been going at it since the day they got here, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"It's just a perfect morning is all, I think everyone's in a good mood." Sonic pointed out. Sonic sat down lazily at the kitchen table everyone was seated at. "See the love birds are just so busy being in love." Knuckles choked on his pancakes at Silver and Blazes red faces as they glowered at Sonic and Knuckles who was still choking on pancakes and laughter. Sonic smacked him on the back a few times and Knuckles coughed a few times, able to breathe.

"Shut up fool, no one wants to hear you this early in the morning." Sonic smirked when he glanced at his rival Shadow, who leaned against the kitchen counters and huffed in annoyance at Sonic's loudness.

"Morning to you too, Shads. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed did you." Sonic muttered, but knowing Shadow he heard that and also from the low growl Shadow made as well. Sonic cheekily placed a plate full of breakfast in front of the ebony hedgehog. "Rouge up yet, she's going to get cold coffee if she doesn't get up soon."

"Nothing can keep me from my coffee hun." Rouge's sultry voice said before Shadow could answer. Sonic handed her a mug of coffee stiffly, his eyes caught a hold of someone skulking outside in the forest down one of the hiking trails and Blaze seemed to pick up on that.

"Everything alright there?" Blaze questioned, Silver and pretty much everyone else looked at Sonic who forced a smile.

"Yea everything's good. I think I'm going to go out on a run, I-I'll see you guys later." Sonic was out the door before anyone could question him, and right on time as Sally and Amy were starting another knew argument about who was more pretty the moment they left their bedrooms. Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow groaned when all the girls started fighting now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sonic stealthily walked down the trail, avoiding twigs and branches as he kept going forward. Even when he lost sight of the house through the forest trees he continued to search for the mysterious person.

"Hey there blue," a familiar sharp silken voice purred, Sonic froze and his emerald eyes scoured his surroundings and he heard a cat call whistling at him. "Up here darling." Sonic looked up and saw Scourge lazily laying on a large tree branch. Scourge blended in well with his dark electric green fur and quills, he wore he black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves as the design, Scourge lifted his red shades up and whistled again. "You're looking desirable there blue. Shame no one else can see that."

Sonic felt his face heat up and he glared up at Scourge. "I thought I told you to stop saying that." Scourge snickered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Saying what, exactly? I'm only telling the truth." Sonic frowned.

"What are you doing here anyways, thought you was stuck in the no-zone." Sonic asked, irritated that he could still feel himself blushing. Scourge rolled off of the tree and dropped to the ground unhurt with a gleam in his sky blue eyes, he stalked close to Sonic, way closer than Sonic would've preferred.

"Ah, S-Scourge, getting a-awfully close here." Sonic stuttered, Sonic took stumbled steps backwards, Scourge smirked in victory when his prize Sonic was backed up against a tree and helpless.

"What's the matter blue," murmured Scourge, his hands were placed on each side of Sonic and ensnaring the cobalt hedgehog all to himself. "You don't want me to get closer to you?" Scourge stared at the blush spreading across Sonic's face. Sonic was frozen in place, he couldn't tear his gaze from Scourge's and his heart was fluttering in his chest at the way Scourge was looking at him.

"I- ah!" Sonic moaned when Scourge tilted his head and nipped and licked his neck. Sonic's hands were firmly pinned above his head by Scourge's as the green hedgehog devoured his neck with kisses and love-bites. "N-ngh- S-Scourge n-n-no!" Sonic moaned softly again and he squirmed in Scourge's grip. Scourge bit down on Sonic's neck and Sonic cried out in pain intermingled with pleasure. Scourge pulled away and Sonic whined before he could stop himself.

"Can't keep going if you don't want me to." Scourge stated slyly, Sonic squeezed his eyes shut. "Or do you? You'll have to ask nicely if you want it." A heavy sigh came from Sonic.

"P-please Scourge, I want m-more." Sonic pleaded shyly. His eyes snapped open when Scourge nipped at his sensitive neck once again. Scourge stopped and admired his handiwork. Sonic's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, he panted and moaned softly, his neck covered with small hickeys and love bites to show everyone that Sonic was his and only his.

"Mine." Scourge expressed with no room for arguments. "You're all mine."

"Yours," Sonic whispered, Scourge blinked. He hadn't expected Sonic to give in like this. He expected Sonic to fight tooth and nail that Scourge would never guess that he would be so submissive. The very thought made Scourge give a self-satisfied smirk he couldn't restrain.

"Sonic?" voices called out, Scourge growled. They couldn't just leave them alone with him ravishing Sonic. Scourge kissed Sonic passionately as a kiss goodbye.

"Look's like our times up." Scourge sighed bitterly. Sonic blinked and Scourge was gone, right afterwards his friends figures came into view and Sonic was a mess of emotions.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed, she gave Sally a snarky leer as she latched herself into Sonic's side. "I was so worried about you, you were gone forever."

"Idiot, he was gone barely an hour." Shadow pointed out, his blood red eyes glanced up and down at Sonic critically. "Aren't you a mess."

Sonic gave out a shaky laugh. "Y-yeah, I guess I am. But it's fine Amy, really." Sonic added to keep Amy from mothering him. "You set up a search party?" Sonic asked exasperated. Amy nodded happily.

"Of course."

"What'd she blackmail you with?" Sonic laughed to the others. The group all looked away from Amy and Sonic and Sonic chuckled. "Of course."


End file.
